


Oscuridad

by The13thVessel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13thVessel/pseuds/The13thVessel
Summary: Tras siglos desaparecido, el Dios Oscuro ha regresado
Kudos: 2





	Oscuridad

Dos consciencias se separaron en el momento que la espada cortó el cuerpo del Dios Oscuro.   
La más benévola, desapareció junto a las almas de aquellos de sus hermanos, que compartieron el mismo destino a manos de aquella mujer que había jurado venganza por la pérdida de su amado. Lo había logrado finalmente tras largas batallas, aunque el castigo por lo que había hecho sería largo y doloroso, pues ahora recaía en ella la tarea de vigilar a los humanos y custodiar las armas que los Dioses habían forjado.

La segunda consciencia se resistió a desaparecer, a diferencia de la naturaleza más bondadosa y calmada, ésta estaba llena de odio y deseos de destrucción, y juró que volvería utilizando algún recipiente con el que tuviese una sintonía especial, aunque necesitase siglos para ello.

**-2 siglos después-**

La vida continuó avanzando, y con ella, los humanos. Habían conseguido formar diversas comunidades, sobre todo centrándose en las diferentes fes que habían surgido a partir de la misteriosa desaparición de los dioses. Uno de estos cultos se mantenía por lo general en la sombra, moviendo los hilos de algunos reinos de forma oculta, y fue en uno de sus refugios donde apareció el primer avatar del Dios Oscuro.  
En las lejanas tierras del Norte, azotadas por la nieve y el frío existía un refugio oculto bajo tierra, a salvo de ojos indiscretos. En ese refugio era donde el culto llevaba a cabo experimentos con la naturaleza de la magia en gente afín a ella. 

Kalla era una joven que provenía de los mercados de esclavos del desierto del Oeste, sus padres la vendieron porque estaban escasos de recursos y además porque había algo extraño en ella, la niña no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento.   
La primera vez que su padre la golpeó por un error que cometió, no lloró ni se quejó, se quedó aguantando su mirada sin decir nada; este tipo de incidentes se repitieron a lo largo de los años. Los padres empezaron a temer a su hija y pensaron que venderla a los tratantes de esclavos les resolvería dos problemas, los económicos y el de la convivencia con tan extraña criatura. Los propios tratantes de esclavos tenían reservas al tratar con Kalla, así que decidieron venderla junto a otros tantos al culto de la Oscuridad.   
En el culto era uno de los sujetos más apreciados por el líder del refugio, Ulg, ya que era la única que no se quejaba del dolor al ser expuesta a los distintos tipos de magia oscura, y la que mejores resultados daba, la muchacha tenía un don para la magia oscura, Ulg notó que Kalla no era una usuaria de magia oscura, algo que desde luego le sorprendió, dado que poseía una capacidad superior a muchos otros usuarios.

En sus sueños, Kalla veía una planicie gris donde caía ceniza del cielo. La veía desde que era una niña, esa planicie para ella era la única imagen que despertaba en ella una especie de emoción, la de confort. Un día en la planicie apareció una serpiente negra de ojos rojos.  
“Puedo ver lo más profundo de tu alma. Sé lo que buscas, y yo te lo puedo ofrecer. Un poder más fuerte que aquellos que te amenazan y hacen daño a tu mente. Yo te puedo liberar, a ti y a aquello que entierras en lo más hondo, sólo tienes que aceptarme.”  
La voz provenía de la serpiente, a la cual Kalla se acercó y comenzó a acariciar. Esta tomó el gesto de la joven como que la aceptaba, y de un movimiento rápido se metió en su interior.

Una explosión de sentimientos repentina despertó a Kalla de sus sueños. Un torrente de emociones había despertado en su interior, enterrados y olvidados hace años. Todo aquello que permaneció sellado desde su nacimiento se liberó. 

Y Kalla gritó, un rugido inhumano que recorrió todo el refugio y despertó a sus habitantes.

Ulg salió de sus aposentos para investigar aquel rugido que había resonado por todo el edificio, ¿acaso alguien estaba haciendo experimentos con demonios o bestias? Desde luego él no lo había autorizado.   
Se abrió paso a través de aquellos usuarios que, como él, fueron a investigar el origen del rugido; cuando alcanzaron una de las salas principales del refugio, se encontraron con algo que no esperaban.  
A Kalla, rodeada de cadáveres y usuarios de magia a medio convertir en entes oscuros. La propia Kalla estaba rodeada de un aura oscura, que provenía sobre todo de sus manos, ahora convertidas en dos monstruosas garras, y sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color carmesí. Miró a aquellos que habían entrado en la sala y, con un rugido, se abalanzó hacia ellos.

Pasaron los años y corrían los rumores de que, en unas catacumbas más allá del Norte, había aparecido un monstruo de leyenda que destruía todo aquello que aparecía ante él, algunos pensaban que era una calamidad enviada por los dioses para poner a prueba a los humanos, otros pensaban que eran simple rumores que los borrachos de taberna contaban por aburrimiento, pero los pocos usuarios de magia oscura que lograron escapar del refugio a tiempo para evitar la destrucción que siguió a la aparición de Kalla, sabían la verdad. Que, tras dos siglos, al fin volvía a existir el avatar de un Dios.

En las ruinas del refugio, una figura aguardaba. Una joven de piel morena y pelo corto negro, de ojos rojos y mirada feroz. Esperaba paciente a que alguien viniese y, entonces Kalla podría dar rienda a los sentimientos que tanto quería liberar pero primero, deberían abrirse paso entre sus queridos sirvientes, que habían caído en un letargo a la espera de que su Señora les llamase.


End file.
